Orcs
Orcs Orcs control the region known as the "[https://pure-factions-lore.wikia.com/wiki/Ellanor Realm of Orcs.]" They are a brutish, war loving race that values power and action. They are they first to charge into battle, and often overwhelm their enemies with their towering stature, armor-like skin, and incredible strength. Although they often seem un-tame, and animalistic, Orcs value honor above all else. [https://pure-factions-lore.wikia.com/wiki/Human Humans] often admire their loyalty and bravery, which has lead to a strong alliance between the two races. Appearance Orcs are the strongest and most hardy of intelligent races. Males range in height from 6' - 7'5" while females often range from 5'10 - 7' tall. Orc skin is thick, and varies in color from yellow, green, brown, to red-brown. They have two lower fangs that often protrude over their upper lip. They have five fingers and toes, with dark, sharp nails. Orc females are often just as muscular as their male counterparts, and are often more agile. Orc males grow facial hair on their lower jaw and chin. Orc hair colors range from brown, black, red, white, blue, blonde, to purple. Their hair is often braided, or left uncut and wild. Culture Architecture Orcish homes are often built by the family and friends of the inhabitance. Structures are often built of clay, wood, the bones of Giants, iron, and stone. Religion Many Orcish tribes practice similar forms of shamanism. Orcs have very strong connections to the elemental planes, and more powerful Shamans can harness their powers. Most orcs put their faith in their tribesmen, and steel. Some orcs, although extremely rare, are active magic uses. The majority of orcs have zero connection to the Arcane Ley Lines, and even their magic users have notably weaker connections that other races. Economy Orcish economy mostly consists of a Trade and Barter system. Multiple currencies, including human coins, gold pieces have been used, and still may be within specific tribes. Early orcs often used containers of water as a form of "currency." Technology Orcish technology is often very rustic, and militaristic. Rarely do orcs use electricity or magical technology. Some orcs have been known to use technology stolen from other races, or provided by their [https://pure-factions-lore.wikia.com/wiki/Human Human] and Dwarven allies. Localization Orcs are mostly found living within the "[https://pure-factions-lore.wikia.com/wiki/Ellanor Orcish Realm]." Orcs can also be found living within Human territories and rarely other races of Ellanor. There are also accounts of orcs mingling and trading with Dwarves. there are multiple tribes of orcs within the Ellanor Wilds, mostly descendants of orcs living within [https://pure-factions-lore.wikia.com/wiki/Human Alexandria]. Orchish Realm The realm of the orcs or ''"[https://pure-factions-lore.wikia.com/wiki/Ellanor The Orcish Realm]"'' is rarely visited by humans and elves. The landscape is mostly harsh sands and clay fields ''(Though ice mountains, and dank swamps can be found.)'' Drinkable water is scares in the realm, once being nearly unobtainable away from the coasts. The orcish realm is surrounded by water on all sides, and connected to the mainland only by a 100 mile wide land bridge to the south. Deceivingly named, orcs are not the most common race within the region. The most populated race in the land are the semi-intelligent Kobolds and Snake like Yuan-Ti, there are also hundreds of other species, of varying intelligence. The Orcish Realm, once a part of the "[https://pure-factions-lore.wikia.com/wiki/Ellanor Realm of Giants]," is indisputably controlled by the Orcs. The largest of the Orc states is Gothog Rugal, roughly translating to ''"Orcish Heart, or Orcish Life." ''The Orcish realm has no central government, but instead tribal and faction warlords, ''(or chiefs for the more shamanistic groups.) ''These groups occasionally war with each other, but more often coexist. Interaction with other Races Tba Trivia * Roughly 75% of orcs are left handed. * Many orcs train intermittently wielding their weapons in their left and right hands. They believe this hones their ability to anticipate and counter their enemies attacks. * Orcs have the longest written history in Ellanor of any sentient race. * Orc pups are often named after family or tribal ancestors. * Orc teeth and molars grow throughout their lives. Orcs often file or sharpen their front fangs and canines as a fashion statement. * Poor and lower class orcs often chew rocks, bones, and wood to file their teeth. * "Bone chewer" is an insult often used against orcs by other races. Often intended to belittle their culture and intelligence. * Orcs can produce offspring with most bipedal humanoid races. Even so, Interbreeding is taboo in orcish culture. Resources